


鱼的最后一次飞行

by guairenladeli77



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guairenladeli77/pseuds/guairenladeli77





	1. Chapter 1

1

 

我不知道我在哪里。说准确点，我不知道我为什么会出现在这里。

我醒来的时候，手脚都盖在温暖的毯子里，暖烘烘的绒毛包裹着我。我感觉整个身体像是一块干涸了很久的土地，裂纹从不知名的身体深处，延展到每一寸肌肤。这感觉一般会出现在宿醉之后，可是我不记得我喝过酒，而且头一点也不痛，我很清醒。

我努力睁开眼睛，眼前是几条平行的木架，和一片床板细腻平整的背面，床板上，靠近我的一侧还有一块圆圆的，摩擦过度的痕迹。纵使光斑给我的视野上了一层模模糊糊的滤镜，我也还是能认出这是哪里。

我把眉毛皱起来，短发和枕头摩擦出一阵窸窣的响声， 大脑里出现了两个疑问。第一，我怎么回到这里了？第二，子异呢？

十秒钟后我决定不做只在床上思考的伟人，掀开毯子，坐起身来。结果砰得一声头撞在了上铺的床板上，撞得我头直发晕。我没有像之前一样，破口大骂，德国鬼佬怎么做出这种反人类的上下铺间距，而是呼噜了一把头发，然后光着脚踩上温热的木地板。

“子异？”上铺并没有人回应我，被子整整齐齐地码在床头。我抬了下胳膊，把手心贴到床面上，被褥之上是温的。难道他刚刚离开？但是为什么不叫我一声？

这时候，正对我床头的墙壁上，一张小纸片伴随着一声很轻微的「唰」掉了下来，我走过去捡起来，纸品上面印制的是Da20，右侧机翼上还有剪坏的一块小缺口。Da20是我们学飞的时候第一次没有教员陪同的飞行，所用的机型。

我记得很清楚，那天他坐在床边的书桌前看地面理论知识，我懒洋洋地走过来，趴在他的床上，挑起一支怎么也晒不黑的胳膊，把手连同手里那本宣传册一起摔在他的大腿上，“子异，帮我把十二页那个Da20剪下来，我要贴床头。”他一边把眼睛笑得眯起来，“好哇，坤坤。”一边起身去抽屉里拿剪刀，“我们马上就可以first solo了。”

我用手指把这张颜色如新的小纸片翻过来，背面的胶是有点干了没错，可是也不至于会掉。我抬头看了一眼墙壁上湿湿的被粘贴过的痕迹，然后回过身穿过整间卧室看过去，卧室的窗户果然朝上开着一条小缝。我把Da20放回他的枕头下压好，怒气冲冲地去关窗。

靠，我说的怎么这么冷。

 

2

 

你们见过夜里的大海吗？

我蹲在地上，抱着头试图回忆一些事情的这一刻，仿佛回到了深圳，无数个无月夜间的大海。金色的沙滩尚反射着微弱的光，海面却像是一个黑黝黝的洞吸掉一切光线，无边无际，不可洞察。上学的时候老师讲到「宇宙是没有边缘的」，我的脑海里总是浮现出海洞的样子，然后在心里腹诽，有啊，天黑了，大海就是宇宙的边缘。

老实说，我每次站在那里的时候，是害怕的，不过还好深圳的气候夜间仍不至于太冷，温度总是给人一定的安全感。我现在的情况比之当时，要更惨一些。惨在我不是站在沙滩上凝望黑洞，而是站在黑洞中心，遥望沙滩。

我可以记起很多事情，我的老家在湖南，子异的家在山西，我们通过了一系列考试，作为同一批飞行学员被公司一起派到德国来，进行为期一年的飞行员培训。一年后我们训期结束回国，当了一年的观察员，然后正式驾驶客机进行飞行，四年后他被破格提拔，成为我们当中最年轻的机长，我由于飞行时长没能达到民航局的规定，暂时还是他的副驾驶。

不仅如此，我们之间相处的所有细节我都回忆得起来，却偏偏想不起最近几天的事情，比如是我为什么会回到了这座我们曾经学飞的小城，又为什么时隔四年我们的宿舍还原模原样地被保留着，王子异一大早去了哪里？

我看了看身上皱皱巴巴的制服，明明应该，应该在客机驾驶舱里。最近一次飞行是要飞，要飞哪里来着？重庆？成都？上海？还是天津？不对，都不是。可是是哪里？我真的想不起来了。我在飞行途中昏倒了吗？就算是昏倒，我也该躺在医院里，或者公司的双人宿舍里，听王子异在我耳边忙上忙下到处联系帮我隐瞒事实——毕竟飞行员无故昏属于职业失格——然后给我摆一大堆有的没的补品才对。那难道我失忆了吗？可是人会莫名其妙说失忆就失忆，还只对最近几天的事情失忆吗？

我头痛欲裂，比喝了一夜的酒，抽了一夜的烟头还要痛。

不管了，无论如何我要先找到王子异才行。我下意识地伸手去口袋摸手机，口袋里空空如也。无暇去想手机怎么不见了，我得找个地方给他打个电话。我套上我那只搭配制服黑皮鞋，却怎么也找不见另一只。

最后冲进楼下Lotto店的时候，我踩着的是门厅鞋架上他那双深蓝色的棉拖鞋。“你好，我可以借一下你的电话？”我英文一直算得上流利。两年前在这里长住的时候，我经常来这家店买烟草，依稀记得店主是一个微胖的印裔中年男人，头发卷卷总是笑着。可当那个坐在柜台后面的那人抬起头来的时候，我愣住了，他也愣住了，我们对看了好一会儿。

最终还是他率先打破沉默，“你用吧，不过它好像打不出去。”我说了句谢谢，摊开手掌看着他隔着桌子把手机递到我手上，他虎口处有个纹身。我的眉头更紧地皱起来，我想不起近期在哪里见过这只手，但我又确信一定见过，且不是巧合，因为生命中短时间内，出现两个同样在虎口处纹一个「祷告的手」的中国年轻人，那概率太小了。

王子异的电话号码我倒背如流，拨出之后却只有盲音，我无奈地挂了电话回过头去，对上他的眼神，他耸了耸肩，“你看，我没骗你吧。”

“你知道这是什么地方吗？”我盯着他的眼睛。

“哦，合着你也不知道啊，好不容易让我见着个活人，我还想问你呢。”他一双单眼皮的眼睛光彩澄澈，在我看来却说不出的怪。

“你不知道自己在什么地方，还能这么冷静？”

“着急有用吗？不过没想到德国的Lotto店门面都这么小，你不知道我在中国，那间我爸给我玩… …”

“等等，你怎么知道你是在德国？”我自以为自己精准地抓住他的逻辑错误，双手撑上桌子，把身体再靠近他一分。我每次对王子异这样施压的时候，他总会摸上我的脸，或者揉一下我的头，再不然他会抬头咬一口我的嘴唇，然后说一句，“呀，坤坤还挺凶”。

“你这不废话吗？我上了飞慕尼黑的飞机，我能不知道我在德国？不过，奇了怪了我怎么一点也不记得我是怎么从机场来到这里的了。”我继续凝视了他一会，试图逼出一些破绽，未果。

我很快就转身走出了Lotto店，一是因为我决定相信他没有在说谎，二是因为我看着店里烟草盒上恶心的病变心肺，突然想起来我们学飞的那一年，王子异偶尔在公寓楼后面的院子里偷偷抽烟，我得赶紧去院子里看看。

走出去大概五米，我复又匆匆忙忙折回去，朝店里大喊，“我住十七号二楼，就旁边白色的那栋，有事上来找我。”

 

3

 

院子里没人。垃圾桶旁边散落了了几支烟头，很新，应该是最近几天的。所以子异一大早起床，下来抽了烟？我带着拨开一点迷雾的狂喜凑近去看，烟的牌子被人用脚碾的时候破坏掉了，但是依稀能看见爆珠的标志。

那不对，他从不抽爆珠烟。

他总是用鼻腔吐出一股白色的烟雾，然后眯起眼睛调笑，“女生才抽爆珠”，彼时的我坐在他身边，正打算捏开一支万宝路爆珠。“他妈的，王子异。”我喝得微醺嘴里总是不干不净。我半生气半开玩笑地翻身坐在他的腿上，抓过他的手腕，狠狠吸一口他手里的烟，全数渡进他嘴里，顺势凶巴巴地主导一个唇舌交缠的深吻，然后顶着一头炸毛的短发，“你说谁是女生？”

妈的，他到底哪里去了？他怎么会把我一个人留在屋子里不管？

我回到房间坐在床上冷静了一会儿。发现自己其实没什么资格质问刚刚那个小男生“为什么你不知道自己在哪里，还能这么冷静”，我之所以不冷静也并非因为我所处的诡异环境，仅仅是因为我找不到王子异罢了。

人在紧张的情绪下，比较容易口舌发干。我走去厨房拿起桌上的杯子在水龙头下接了一杯凉水，刚送到嘴边又停住了动作。不知道是不是错觉，我总觉得这杯水闻起来有点轻微的怪味。纠结了一下，我选择倒掉这杯水，然后拿过旁边的热水壶，保险起见还是烧一些热水。

我拿了点鱼食，洒给小鱼缸里那四条好看的热带鱼，然后走到窗前。街上没什么人。这稀奇，也不稀奇。

在这生活的那一年我一定程度上习惯了这个情形。不过没在这边生活过的人，一般想象不到人到底可以少到一个什么程度，楼下那小子大概就是半天没见到一个人，我突然闯进去，才会露出那种又惊又喜的复杂情绪。

我端着一杯热茶，看到街道的尽头走来一个人。那人梳着很夸张的莫西干发型，打着不怎么讲究的发蜡，活像把几把蘸着浆糊的刷子倒扣在头上。他穿一件黑色的紧身背心，纹身糊满小腿和手臂。

我模模糊糊地记起有一次的飞行，有一位乘客就打扮成这样，是个荷兰人。他站在登机队伍的第一个，很是扎眼。我作为副驾驶跟在王子异后面，空姐，空乘，空保依次跟在我后面，一行人浩浩荡荡从乘客面前走过去提前登机。

王子异手里提着一只十二吋的Goyard复古行李箱，腰带下的屁股连着大腿肌肉随着走路的节奏一扯一扯，后背挺得很直，发型一丝不苟地拢到脑后，要多正派有多正派。结果我刚走进去驾驶舱，他把驾驶舱的门一关，从后面搂出我的腰，在我后颈一通乱嗅。

“王子异，你是狗吗？”

他隔着制服的裤子揉我的屁股，我只能低低地呵斥他，“别闹了，王子异，别闹了，黑匣子开着呢。”

他不情不愿地把手从下面抽上来，却又绕过来摸我的脖子，我那部分的神经及其敏感，被他搞得颇有点上不去下不了的感觉，却听到他说，“坤坤，刚刚和我们一起登记的那个小伙子，像是从那种走火车的涂鸦桥洞上撕下来的一样，你觉不觉得？”

这都什么跟什么？我用皮鞋的后脚跟狠狠地踩了他一脚，把他推开然后整理自己的衣服，说，“王子异，你嘴怎么这么欠。”

他委屈巴巴地看了我几眼，然后坐在主驾驶位上，正色道，“坤坤，我想慕尼黑了。”

“这不是就要飞了么，到了那边有两天时间可以出去转转。帮我把手机放到你那边的袋子里。”

“慕尼黑有一站地铁名特别好玩，叫什么你还记得吗？当时你逗了好几天，就是咱俩去第一次过去的时候路过的… …”

“Münchner Freiheit. 慕尼黑人的自由。我怎么不记得，你老提老提。开始preflight check吧。”

“燃油泵，打开。”

我飞快地摸到那个按钮，确认是打开状态的，随即重复一遍，“燃油泵，打开。”  
… …

等一下，慕尼黑？我们不像在美国进行飞行员培训的人，回国直接有资格开始飞国际航线，我们需要通过一个icao4考试，可是我记得我们俩个都是二十多天前才通过的。所以怎么会有这样一段记忆？难不成是想象来的？不对，太真实了，逻辑也很清晰，不可能是假的。这到底是怎么回事？如果是真的，那这应该是我们第一次搭档飞国际航线。

慕尼黑，飞行，驾驶舱… …楼下那小子也说他记得他登上了去慕尼黑的航班，难道这就是… …我最后一段记忆？那我们不该在慕尼黑吗？又为什么会来到这个我曾经学飞的地方？

突如其来的头痛，刺得我手里的茶杯没拿稳，「咔嚓」一声掉在地上，温热的茶水烫到了我的脚背。

这时候，门铃响了。


	2. Chapter 2

6

 

我们俩站在客厅，面对面愣了好一会儿，谁也没有先对方一步揪人衣领，或者打人拳头，我使自己的语气尽量保持平静，“你是谁？为什么要挂掉它？”

“我按错了，我按错了，我想拿过来跟他讲话，结果按错了。”他没骗人，他激动到嘴唇都在发抖，眼神都是空洞的，可是王子异叫我名字他这么激动是正常的吗？他马上问，“为什么他会拿到你的手机？”

“他？你之前就认识王子异？”

“你在说什么？黄明昊刚刚在电话里叫了一声「丞丞」，你没听到吗？”他不理会我的回答，马上又一次拨通通讯记录最顶端的手机号，“我再打一次，再打一次。”

不安感像是湿腻的蛇顺着我的脊背爬上来，我断言自己的后背肯定被冷汗打湿。我往后摸了一把，制服布料还是干燥的。我走过去把手伸出去，盖住他的屏幕，“别打了，丞丞。”

“为什么？我问问他在哪里？可别有危险。”他甩开我的手，“你别动，”然后按下呼叫键。

盲音。

他咬着牙挂断，“接一下… …黄明昊你接一下… …”手脚麻利地又一次拨回去。

盲音。

我冷静地看着他连续试了几次，其中好几回差点摔了手机，都是同样的结果。最后，他把手机扔到地板上，懊恼地蹲下身子，闷闷地，“我为什么给挂了呢？好不容易打通了，黄明昊他现在肯定急死了。”

“丞丞，那不是他，说话的那个人不是他。”

“你什么意思？是不是他，我能不知道？”他把垂着的头从膝盖里抬起来，他可以接受我的一切反驳，唯独不能忍受我对于「他不会认错自己的朋友」的质疑，“他那个声音，我不可能听错！”

“那你告诉我，他为什么会有我的手机？”

“我… …我不知道，或许是捡到了？”

“好，假设这位黄明昊小朋友在什么地方捡到了我的手机——这很巧——然后更巧的是，手机来电话了，出现了一个异国号码，于是他拿着一个陌生的手机，接了一个陌生的电话，莫名其妙地听了五十秒的沉默后，叫了一声「丞丞」？”

“… …”

“你听着，刚刚，就是你挂断电话的最后一秒，我也听到了有人在叫我，王子异在叫我，「坤坤」。”我一把抓住他的肩膀，把他从地板上提起来，“现在这件事情有几种可能，一，如果刚刚那个很巧的假设是真的，那就是你这朋友脑子有问题，顺带我的听力有问题。二，这个电话有问题，虽然我不知道它怎么做到的。三，如果我们俩都没说谎，那只能是这整件事情都没问题，只是我们还没想通其中的逻辑。”

我看他听完我的话，轻轻皱着眉头呆立在房间里，转身去卧室拿过来一包烟，分给他一根。他接过去的时候担忧地看了一眼天花板上烟雾报警器。“这个是坏的。”说罢我给他点燃了烟卷，“刚刚那三种可能，你对哪一个好接受一点，我们就按哪个办。毕竟，我们现在是彼此唯一的队友，而且刚巧有同一个目标。”

他吸了一口烟，仰头吐掉，显然对我最后一句话很是认同，“那就第三种吧。”

我们俩对立着吞云吐雾了一会。

我看着他光滑平整的颧骨，和泛着稚嫩光泽的低垂眼皮，“哎，你多大啊，就抽烟？”

“我生下来就会抽烟。”他扯了扯嘴角，不以为意，“对了，我全名范丞丞。”

“蔡徐坤。”

 

7

 

两小时前还在互相猜疑的人（也或许是我单方面猜疑他），两小时后躺在我的床上浅眠。

刚刚我花了十分钟劝说他，“这种不清不楚的情形下，夜晚出门找人等于找死。你有个三长两短，那位黄姓小朋友怎么办？你现在去我床上睡觉，把眼球里的红血丝消掉，明天天一亮，我们就出去找人。”

“可是，他在这期间有危险怎么办？”

“他会像你一样傻吗，大晚上出来跑？我不了解他，但是听你说的这么多，我觉得他现在搞不好比你状态好。”

“… …他是很聪明，比我聪明，但是… …”

“没有但是，你现在去睡觉，明早出发。”

范丞丞欲言为止，却不再争辩，他太累了，很快蜷成一个胎儿的形状睡了过去，露在外面的脚踝冻得发青，颜色可怖，我给他披上薄薄的毛毯。

他睡梦中，时不时咕哝几句我听不清的话，我自然知道他的这份不安稳并非出于对我的不信任，而是对黄明昊下落不明的担忧。

我翻身躺上王子异的床，把他的被子拉过来盖在身上，好奇怪，这么半天了，被子还是温的。就好像他刚刚走掉，我便钻进来一样。我侧过身子面对窗户，今夜的月光非常亮，照着公寓楼后面的草坪。

记得我们刚做室友的时候，有一天晚上王子异在院子里不知折腾什么，很晚了也不见他上来睡觉。我忍无可忍冲下去，却看到他守着一堆乱七八遭的东西一言不发，手里还攥着一个打火机。我蹲下去翻看了一会，有火车票有机票，还有电影票，和草纸上画的小漫画，甚至还有几张发票。

我当下立刻领悟到了十成，看着他那个可怜兮兮的后脑勺强忍笑意，“分手了？我怎么都不知道你谈过？”

“嗯… …”

“才过来不到一个月，就和你分手？”我见他不吭声，赶紧跳过，“现在是要烧掉吗？”

“嗯… …”

“你多大了，搞这些形式，真想忘掉就直接扔垃圾桶啊，记得分类。”

“脏… …”

我实在是没忍住，笑出了声，然后弯下腰把他这堆曾经的宝贝捡了起来，一手抱在怀里，一手把他拉回屋子，“交给我处理，我不会扔，你放心。”

第二天，我就把它们放到一个盒子里，交到了DHL快递员手里。“坤坤，你寄给谁？”，“没谁，我写了一个不存在的地址。”

第八天，DHL快递员把这个盒子送回我们家，我向他保证这个地址是正确的，并塞给他几欧小费请他务必再次投递。如此往复了两三次，我终于接到了，“很抱歉快递丢失”的Email。王子异听完我所谓的处理方式目瞪口呆，又不好发作。

“没扔垃圾桶，没污染环境，就让它平白消失掉了，这不是挺好的吗？”我一脸莫名其妙，不知道他在不满什么，揶揄了他几句。

结果，这些形式我现在搞得最起劲，就连过年去他家吃饭，姑姑塞给我的红包袋子，都小心翼翼地留着。每次整理的时候，都听到路过的王子异甩过来一句，“多大人了，搞这些形式。”

不知不觉，我也陷入了半梦半醒的浅眠状态，头有点痛，脑海里的混沌搅个不停，一会儿是王子异软软的笑，一会儿是一只控制面板上的钟发出“on，on，on”的声响，显示着09:85的字样，突然又变成了漆黑的北大西洋，那是我们去过的冰岛。

接着，一只熊从右侧闯了进来，它张口咬向我的脖子，我躲闪不及吓得闭上眼睛，却也没收到预料中的疼痛，而是耳边传来一阵酥麻，那力度和方式活像是王子异在弄我。我转过身去温柔地推搡身边这只毛绒绒的大熊。它被我搞得退后一步，摘下血淋淋的头套，是范丞丞的脸。

我突然惊醒，望着天花板大口喘气，发现窗外天已经亮了。下铺传来范丞丞的微弱但持续的呼喊声音，“蔡徐坤？蔡徐坤，你醒了吗？”

“嗯，我醒了，怎么了？”

“其实我有件事情瞒着你，我想了一下还是在出门前和你说了比较好。”

“你说吧。”

“就… …”

这时候，「兹——兹——」急促的门铃声打断了他的话。

8

 

范丞丞立刻跳下床跑到门铃处，我几秒钟之后赶到示意他先不要开门。我顺着猫眼向外看，没人，“应该是公寓楼门。”我话头没落，他就按下了开门键。

我们俩弓着腰隔着墙听了一会儿，没听到楼下有任何动静，交换了一个匪夷所思的眼神，“你们家哪个窗户能直接看到楼下？”

我被范丞丞一提醒，后知后觉跑到厨房，打开窗户探出一大半身子往下看，别说公寓门口，整条街道上都没有一个人。但是就在我收回身子的那一刻，我的视网膜上闪过一个诡异的光斑，视野瞬间模糊了起来。

我把范丞丞喊过来，“你过来看对面房子的窗户，哪个有人？我的眼睛看不清了。”

范丞丞正在门廊换鞋，立马赤脚跑进来，我看不清他的表情，但是可以听得出他声音中的急切，“你怎么了，坤哥？”

“别管我，你快找找对面的窗户… …”

“有！那里有人！她在看我们！”

“记住窗户的位置，男的女的，什么人种？”我拼命地揉眼睛乞求它快点恢复正常，揉到指腹酸痛无比。

“我们右前方的褐色小楼，二楼，是个女的，我看不清她是个白人还是黄人，她要走了，不，她把窗帘拉起来了。”

等我眼睛完全恢复正常之后，范丞丞已经把窗户关掉，窗帘拉死了。我从椅子上站起来回到门廊的，他在穿鞋子，“我真的等不了了，我必须去找他，太邪门了这地方，他一个人不行的。”

“走吧，一起去。”我本来就没脱制服，又从卧室衣柜随便抄起一件大衣套上，蹬了鞋架上王子异的一双运动鞋赶紧跟上了范丞丞，他的鞋号比我大半码，不过尚且合脚。

下了楼我们不约而同地瞥向那个站过女人的窗户，不无担忧地快步拐出了这条小街，直到那间诡异的褐色建筑消失在我们的视野里，或者说，直到我们消失在她的视野里。我才突然想起来，那不是一间普通的居房，而是一家成衣店，子异的裤子坏掉还送去那里改过。

我们俩花了三分钟走到了中心街道，街上很干净整洁，静得可怕，放眼望去还是一个人都没有，“你们这的人，一直这样？”

“可能就是，不爱出门吧。”我掩饰着内心呼之欲出的可怕猜想，走进身边的了一间土耳其超市，这家超市有德国普通超市没有的羊肉，王子异爱吃，那时候我经常来跟他买。范丞丞跟着我走了进来。

超市里的灯都开着，冷藏柜也在制冷，便利柜里土耳其的特产小甜点看起来也是新鲜的，不是今天也是昨天现做的。我微微地松了一口气，因为这起码说明是有人在的，“你拿点吃的。”范丞丞瞥了我一样，不知道是用来表示他没兴趣，还是表达「不找到黄明昊我没心情吃」的执拗。“待会找到了你那小朋友，他饿着肚子问你要吃的怎么办？”

范丞丞转身走了出去，留给我一句，“这没他爱吃的，我去隔壁超市给他买点可丽饼。”我没理会他，由他去了。我看了一会冷藏柜里的羊肉，想了一下还是决定放下了，一来是这东西爱坏，二来找到王子异之后，我就要赶紧和他想一下怎么回中国了，哪有心情在这个鬼地方吃火锅玩？就在我隔着一个矮货架伸手放回去的时候，我的手臂不小心碰到了冷藏柜的外壁，烫得我浑身一耸。

“我靠！老板，你家冷藏柜昨晚是不是忘记关了。”我一晚上没怎么闭眼，有点沙哑的嗓音回荡在整间大厅。无人应答，我走到收银台，老板不在。扫描仪歪歪扭扭地横在桌子上，显示器开着，去厕所了？

我拿着东西站在那儿等了十分钟，心说，不能再浪费时间了，然后拿起扫描仪打算自己扫码付款。我手里拿着的现制甜点没有二维码，于是走回最近的货架拿起一个写着土耳其语的饼干，条形码对准扫描仪扫了一下。

它的名字闪烁着出现在显示器上，标价是2.69欧。我掏出一把零钱数出这个数字，放在他的桌子上。手还没挨上去，就看到收银台桌子上已经放了一张十欧的纸币和几个硬币。我抬头确认了一下显示器，果然，在我刚录入的饼干上面，有人扫了十块巧克力，总价12.90欧。有人刚刚来过这儿？

我走出土耳其超市，左右望了一下，空荡荡的街道一眼望到了头，没有范丞丞的身影。离这里最近的德国超市Aldi，也有一个街区那么远。我奔跑起来，跑向记忆中的那个Aldi。

Aldi超市里一排收银台的显示器闪着待机画面，场面的诡异程度比土耳其超市有过之无不及。我喊了一声“范丞丞”的同时，听到了一阵慌乱的脚步声，从超市深处的某个货架旁传来。

有人在。我扔下手中的东西，飞快地寻着声音传来的方向跑了过去，麦片谷物，调料包，各种番茄酱蛋黄酱货架飞速从我眼前闪过，终于前面出现了一片被撞到的打折巧克力堆，我在周围找了很久，只在一片洒掉的咖啡粉上找到了几个脚印。

我蹲下身子仔细研究那几个脚印，觉得这玩意简直比飞行员视力测试还难。我可以肯定的是，这里面至少有三个人，其中还有一个女性或者孩子，不太会有38脚码的正常男人吧。看样子镇上还有不少人？我看了一会儿没得出什么新的结论，拍拍风衣角上沾染的污渍站起身，打算离开。

结果一转身就撞到一个人，接着就是一声刺破耳膜的尖叫，我稳住身子，一看，范丞丞。

“是我！别叫了！范丞丞，你躲这里干嘛？”

“我靠，坤哥是你啊，吓死我了。我不是跟你说了么，我来给黄明昊买点零食。”

“我刚刚叫你，你没听到吗？你怎么不回答我，搞得我俩现在自己人吓自己人。”

范丞丞像是被提醒了一样，声音突然压低，“我没敢出声，我刚进来就听到不远处有脚步声，这超市里不止我们俩，可是我问有人吗？他又不回答我。然后我就听到你冲了进来，我心想我们是俩人也不怕他，我就也冲过来了，结果… …”他向我来了一个摊手。

我很是无语，心说，对方是三个人，只多不少。我把视线从一排一排的超市架上收回来，“拿上你的东西，我们先出去。”

“行，我去结个账。”

“结个鬼，这压根没人，直接走吧。”

于是我们抱着一些吃的，在扫描警报器刺耳的鸣叫声中，大摇大摆地走出了超市。

 

9

 

我们没走多久，就把整个小镇逛了个差不多。欧洲的紫外线很强，我们被晒得满头大汗，只好暂停无望的搜寻，坐在一家银行门口的阴凉里歇脚。

“坤哥，你说昊昊会在哪里呢？我真的不敢多想。”

我的子异也没找到呢，我怎么知道你的昊昊，但是口头上还是要安慰一下，“这镇上虽然没人，可是物资可是一样不少，只要他不傻，他就饿不着渴不着，也冻不到，找到他只是时间问题，放心吧。”

范丞丞听了我的话笑盈盈地看过来，问，“那要是他傻呢？”

我还没来及反应这话到底是什么意思，就被范丞丞捂住嘴巴拉倒到墙角。远处，一个穿着运动T恤和牛仔裤的中年男子挎着皮包，从旁边的一条巷子拐了出来，径直走向这家银行。范丞丞捣了捣我的胳膊，示意我去问问情况，我自然知道他的意思，这是我们24小时以来遇到的唯一一个，看起来可以沟通一下的人类。

我拍拍屁股站起来，在他上台阶的时候跳出来。他有点被吓到，往后退缩了几步，我看到他鞋子上的标志，几乎立刻确信，他是个德国人，可以用德语沟通，“我可以问一下路吗？我和我朋友迷路了。”他探出头，越过我的身子看向“我朋友”范丞丞，我不用回头也知道后者立刻补了一个拿手的装可怜神情。

“哦哦，你说。”

“请问Geibelstr怎么走？”如果我没记错，这是一条不属于这个小镇的街道名，我编名字一向在行。

他皱了皱眉头，回复我，“我不太记得，不过我有地图册，你稍等。”然后把手伸进挎包里，一通翻找，掏出一把东西，其中包括一副全新的一次性耳塞，一坨绕得乱七八糟的耳线，以及底下青紫的掌心，“不好意思，你等一下，我再找找。”

他的包被放在地上，大大地敞开着，里面有一个护照本，护照本里还夹着一张白白的登机牌。我的脑海中仿佛出现了一支烧着的烟花棒，一个清明的思路显现出来，我需要进一步确定一下。我对他说，“请问您不是这个镇上的人吗？”

不出我所料，他听了我的话动作顿了一下，收拾了包站起身来，“抱歉，我地图册好像忘记带了，我是这里的人，我就在这家银行工作。”说完指了指我身后的玻璃门。

“那请问，这个小镇叫什么名字啊？”我对上他呆愣的眼神，很深的法令纹以及过于苍白的脸色，为避免过于唐突，又加了一句，“我和我朋友刚来这边，不太清楚。”

“不好意思，我突然想起了我有点事，我先走了，抱歉。”说罢小跑起来，匆匆转进来时的小巷。

范丞丞想追过去，被我一把拉住，“别追了。”

“你别拉着我，我去把他追回来，这鬼佬肯定有事情没跟我们说。”他努力挣脱我的束缚，无奈我抓得死死的不肯放手，他只好作罢。

“黄明昊是做什么工作的？”

“黄明昊？他才十六，他工作个屁啊。”

“所以他是学生吗？”

“不… …他，他也不上学。”

“十六岁，不上学，你在跟我开玩笑吗？范丞丞，今天这个情况你也看到了，你必须信任我，必须跟我说实话。”我神情从来没有这么严肃过，“否则，既是浪费你的时间，又是浪费我的时间。”

“坤哥，我肯定是信任你的，但是你突然问这个干什么？”

“你是乘客，那天我在窗口见到的——也就是你坐在Lotto店见到的那个浑身纹身的家伙，是个乘客，我记得他。刚刚这个德国人，他的包里只有耳塞耳机和护照，以及撕过副联的登机牌，也是乘客，而我是副驾驶。”

“你的意思是，我们的共同点就是，都是北京飞慕尼黑的那架飞机上的？那为什么我没到慕尼黑，却在这个鬼地方，在一家Lotto店醒来？黄明昊呢？”

“你在Lotto店醒过来，是因为在国内，你经营的是你爸丢给你的一家烟草店，你要知道这两者本质一样。刚刚那个德国男人，我没猜错的话，他的职业应该是个银行家，他醒来的地方应该是这家银行，每天晚上就会下意识回到这里，就像我们白天出来找人，晚上一定会回到我宿舍过夜一样。至于今早你看到的那个女人，我没猜错的话，她应该是从事服装有关的职业，因为那栋褐色的小楼是一家成衣铺。”

我见他不说话，继续说下去，

“我是飞行员，所以我会醒在飞行员宿舍，至于为什么刚好是我几年前住过的的宿舍，我想这是一个必然的巧合，因为小镇上只有这一个飞行员相关的地方。王子异也是飞行员，按理说他应该和我在一起，但是没有，我不知道中间发生了什么，换句话说，我们如果能知道中间发生了什么，也就能离开这里了。”

“那你的意思是... ...？”

“总而言之，找不到王子异的情况下，我可以陪你去找一趟你的小朋友，如果找到的话，就能印证我的逻辑了，我离带王子异逃出这个鬼地方这个目标，就更近一步。所以现在，你能告诉我，他到底是学生还是什么其他身份了吗？”

“附近有医院吗？”

“医院？这镇上没有医院，只有诊所。他是个十六岁的小医生？”

“不是，”范丞丞双手插在口袋里，垂着头，“他十四岁之后的日子都是在医院度过的。”


	3. Chapter 3

10

 

小镇不大，诊所没几家，但彼此之间离得特别远，夜里就着微弱的月光奔波寻人的过程我不想赘述。最后，我们俩——他穿着一件短袖，我穿着一件制服长袖衬衣加一件大衣——一起瘫在路边，然后几乎是同时问出“你不冷吗？”和“你不热吗？”，略表两个找不到爱人的人的惺惺相惜。

我实在是太累了，回到家就扑到王子异的被子里，从天蒙蒙亮，一直睡到下午太阳快落山。等我爬起来找水喝的时候，范丞丞正抱着鱼缸对着鱼说话。

我看着里面仅剩的两条，一口气喝光杯子里的热水，心说，这水味道怎么越来越大，“又死了一条？”

“嗯。坤哥你渴吗？”范丞丞看也不看我，聚精会神地盯着那两条鱼。

我被他问得有点一头雾水，“我，我好像还好，不过我和王子异生活了那么久，习惯早上一杯水了。”

“坤哥，你不觉得奇怪吗？昨天一整天都没有喝水和吃东西，我们却没觉得渴，也没觉得饿。”

“范丞丞，你是不是没找到人受刺激了。”

范丞丞就像是没听到我说话一样，继续着他的话题，“那个从事银行工作的大叔的手，是青紫的，就像我们的手脚一样。”

“是不是昨天给这鱼喂得太少了。前天死的那条，我怕是因为我喂太多了，所以昨天就少放了点。应该不会有问题，我没听说鱼会被饿… …”

“为什么光脚踩地板，都不觉得凉，为什么子异哥的床永远是温的，哦，顺便说一句，无论什么时候车过来，你的毯子也一直很暖和哦。”

“范丞丞… …”

“因为我们的体温太低了，坤哥你早就意识到了吧。”

“… …”

范丞丞把鱼缸从怀里撒出来，放到桌子上，发出一声不轻不重的响声，“昨天那只或许是撑死的，今天这只不是，这只是它自己跳出来的。”

“… …”

“我亲眼看见它从鱼缸里跳出来，跳到地上，挣扎着死掉的。”

“为什么不把它放回去。”

这下换成范丞丞一语不发。

“你跟一条鱼较什么劲。”

“坤哥，你说，如果一个人他自己不想活了，旁边的人到底有没有必要救他？”他说话突然变得又缓又慢，不仔细听都像是一阵叹息，“拼命救活一个一心想死的人，到底是为了他，还是为了自己呢。”

我走到墙边，把两天前摔坏的杯子碎片，一片一片捡起来，“昊昊得的是什么病？”

“抑郁症。”

我该猜到的。

“坤哥，镇上有中餐馆吗？”范丞丞把视线从那个鱼缸上移开，看向我，“我想去找个人，一个飞机上坐在我身边的阿姨，她跟我说过她是个厨师。”

“走吧。”我把杯子的碎片收好扔掉，转身走去门廊穿鞋。

“那个阿姨是个厨师，她有可能在中餐馆醒来，但是这都将近两天了，会不会，她会不会早就离开那里了。”

“我觉得不会，她是来这边旅游的，这边对于她来说完全陌生。中餐馆有吃有喝，又是她熟悉的环境，她大概率不会，也不敢离开。”说完我递给他一件外套，“走吧。”

“我不穿，我不冷。”

“昨天没感冒是你运气好，快穿上，你要保证自己的身体，有力气找到黄明昊。”五秒钟后，我才反应过来自己刚刚说了一句多么“王子异”的话。

 

11

 

那家中餐馆叫“Rhein Wok”，门楣上是被火灾过后熏黑的痕迹。那场火灾没有造成任何人员伤亡，至于有多少财产损失就不得而知了，因为那是我和王子异来这里之前发生的事情了。

我没有跟着范丞丞冲进去，而是在外面靠着墙慢慢地抽一支烟。

餐馆大堂十米见方，一眼看到底，范丞丞绕过柜台，撩开布帘冲进后厨，一无所获。他走到灶台前，把那口锅底锃亮的炒锅端起来，仔细地检查明火灶台，没有近两天生火的痕迹。他又走到墙角，把垃圾桶扯过来，里面的垃圾已经泛出微微的臭味，他皱着鼻子，拿起最上面的一个空易拉罐，可乐滴留下一点褐色的痕迹，应该有三四天了。

范丞丞出来的时候，我正点燃第五支烟，我递过去一支，他摆摆手。

“我们是两天前过来的，这个镇上的所有现象表明，两天前所有的生活都在继续，或者说，从我们到这里开始，这里开始进入了一种停滞状态。”

“嗯，超市的冷藏柜从两天前就没关过了，所以才会那么烫。我家的院子，两天前还有人站在那里抽烟，”我想到一根很长的烟屁股，补了一句，“有可能我们到来的前一秒，他都还站在那里抽那支最终也没能抽完的烟。”

范丞丞接话，“所以你们家所有的东西都是干干净净的，没有灰尘，鱼也有人在照顾，一直活得好好的。”

“嗯，直到我们来了，现在四条还剩两条。”

“哎？这么说之前都是王子异喂食和换水吗？对了，刚出门前我看那条蓝的也快不行了。”

“… …王子异可宝贝他那几条鱼。”

“我继续说，”范丞丞清了清嗓子，“所以我们可以肯定两天前是二零一三年十月十七日，因为Lotto店最新的那个报纸是… …”

“我觉得这个日子没多大关系，你现在来计算这个日子，就是默认只存在一个时空。如果假设时空是唯一的，那我来问你，我们过来了占用了这个时空，这小镇上其他人都消失不见，他们无处可去，难道是我们的到来杀死了他们吗？”

“那肯定不是，那是我想错了。”范丞丞打了个寒颤，默认了我的多时空逻辑。事实上我俩都明白，我们只能这样去相信。

“对了，今早八点门铃又响了，还是没人。”

“正常，飞机上应该不会有乘客是，垃圾整理人员。”

我们俩在中餐馆外面站了很久，对面加油站后面，有人扒着自动售烟机探出头来看我们，我懒得去理，转过头来看范丞丞，他的侧脸还很稚嫩。

“这个阿姨很喜欢攀谈，一上飞机就隔着一个过道拉着我说话，黄明昊困得不行偏偏遇上一个这样爱讲话的阿姨，小脸气得鼓鼓囊囊。”范丞丞转了个话题，一双眼睛笑起来，“我只好在毯子下面一下又一下安抚他细细的小臂。”

“那个阿姨一会儿说要给我介绍对象，一会儿又说她家那边的苹果特别好吃，我总觉得阿姨眼底的情绪很熟悉，但是一时想不起来。直到我问到她丈夫做什么工作，孩子还在不在上学，她像是被卡住嗓子的鸟，一言不发的时候，我才知道那情绪是，用表面的快乐掩饰深处的悲伤，之所以熟悉，是因为黄明昊也经常流露出这种表情。”

一段模糊的回忆突然挤到了我眼前。

那天凌晨，我起夜推开厕所门，发现王子异在冲澡。他的侧面线条很好看，一双长腿站得笔直，厚实的背微微后仰，腰线呈现出一种很性感的弧度，脸埋在手心里压抑着啜泣。我睡得迷迷糊糊地，几乎反应不过来他在干嘛，于是走过去拉开淋浴间的门。他这才发现我，一双红红的眼睛对上我迷茫的视线。他一把把我扯进怀里，泪水混着热水湿答答地吻我，我的睡衣湿透黏在身上。

第二天醒来的时候，我躺在干燥柔软的大床上，脸侧是他温热的胸膛，“子异，你昨晚？”，“昨晚怎么啦坤坤，没睡好吗？”“子异，我的睡衣呢？”“我帮坤坤脱掉，用洗衣机洗了。”他笑得温柔，递过来一个早安吻。我理所当然地以为那只是一个诡异离奇的梦境。子异怎么可能在半夜偷偷躲起来哭呢？

我内心五味杂陈，干巴巴地对范丞丞笑了笑，“黄明昊长什么样子啊，挺可爱的吧。”

“别提了，”他眼睛用力一闭，陷入甜蜜的回想，“他连跟我说分手都可爱得很，当时我去医院看他，他看见我小腿上被我爸用藤条抽过的血痕，闹着要跟我分手，说不要我再为了他受苦。”

“然后呢？”

“然后我抱着他乱蹬的小腿不给他跑，我说，你看着我的眼睛说一百次，黄明昊要和范丞丞分手，我就答应你。”

“他说一句，你就亲他一次，羞得他十遍都没说完吧。”

“我靠，老大，你猜得真准，就是这样，他只说了八遍。”范丞丞双眼又闪出崇拜的光，“你呢，你手腕这么高，和王子异闹分手的时候是怎么化解的？肯定更简单吧。”

“我和王子异压根儿没闹过分手。”

“… …行。”他翻了个巨大的白眼。

一时无话。

“坤哥，你觉得子异哥在哪里？”

“我不知道。”

“真好，”范丞丞自顾自地说，“你起码还可以继续找，而我… …找再多地方也是徒劳。黄明昊和那个阿姨一样，都没能来到我们这个世界。”

我低头把烟头按灭在墙上，“阿姨会愿意帮你照顾好他。”

“不过坤哥，我还有一个地方想不通，那个阿姨想死何必登上这架飞机，在家里不是更方便吗？她丧夫丧子，家里应该不会有人发现。黄明昊想死为什么坐进机舱时还在跟我说，到了德国想去看看天鹅堡？”

“他们登上这架飞机的那一刻是没有这个想法的，但要是同时处于一个自带推力的环境呢？飞行高度为一万米的飞机从引擎熄火到失速警告，到解体到坠落着地，一共需要三分多钟，正常的人在这三分钟里会做什么？你我会做什么？”

“虽然我失去了那段记忆，但是我口袋里有一张歪歪扭扭的字条，丑到我无法辨认的，遗言。”

“我也失去了那段记忆，但是我应该是在驾驶舱紧紧抓住王子异的手，然后不停地后悔没能举行一场婚礼。”

“嗯。”

“这就是我的意思，正常人会无法接受自己将要死去的事实，想到一切没有完成的梦想的心愿，心意难平，直到触地最后一秒都存有活下去的希望。但是对于抑郁症患者来说，三分钟足以让他们平静地接受这个事实，「死亡」对他们来说并不陌生，甚至可能在脑内模拟过很多次，区别只是提前一点到来而已。”

“嗯。”范丞丞很平静。“说直白点，我们遇到了一场原因不明的空难，想死的人直接死去了，比如昊昊，子异哥，和阿姨，不想死的人被送来了这个世界，比如你和我，比如我们在镇子上见到的所有人。”

 

12

 

来到这里的第四天，我睁开眼下床喝水，可是水的味道已经完全让人无法忍受了，我喝了一口，就全数吐在餐桌上，溅湿了那份信。

“坤哥亲启”，小孩的仪式感要坚持到最后一刻，我拆信之前看了一眼浴缸，他带走了最后两条鱼。

“我带了点吃的，打算往南边走。你跟我说过，南边是慕尼黑，或许昊昊会在那里。我没有叫上你，是因为我知道你肯定不愿意离开这里，这间你们共同的宿舍。”

短短的三句话，范丞丞说了两句谎，只有最后一句是真的。我也跟他说了很多谎，很多都无关痛痒，只有两个最重要，我并非不知道王子异的下落，那场空难也并非原因不明。

我两天来第一次脱下这件制服衬衣，赤脚站进浴缸里，打算泡个澡——当然要十分注意水温，或许二十度就足够。我翻找着窗台上的沐浴用品，挑了一个薄荷味的沐浴露和草药香的洗发水，这是王子异常用的味道。

我想起来他躺在这个浴缸里的情形。

那是我们的第一次过后。他静静地闭着眼躺在浴缸里，胸膛和腹部被我咬得一塌糊涂，像是被人用蜡笔破坏掉的裸身大卫雕塑。那些吻痕像是小樱花瓣一样在水里，贴着他的皮肤荡漾，我甚至疑心过会儿放满水它们会浮起来。

这么美妙的清形断不能错过，于是我飞快地扒掉睡衣跨了进去。我分开双腿挤在鱼缸里，趴在他的身上，俯身含着他的右耳细细地咬。王子异自始至终眯着眼睛一言不发，要不是看到他微微上扬的嘴角，感受到慢慢苏醒的部位，我甚至怀疑他睡着了。我恶劣地加重的咬弄的力度，他的手从水下贴上我的腰腹把我搂住，让我贴他更紧，“坤坤要给我打个耳洞吗？”

我把自己整个浸到水里，发丝飘着我额前像是无骨的水草。我睁大发酸的眼眶，浴室的天花板随着水波荡漾。

去年过年的时候，王子异姑姑向他妈妈问起那个一直在接受心理治疗的舅舅，以及毫不掩饰的对他妈妈以及侄子的担忧，“这是个病家族遗传，你还是吃着药比较好。小异应该不会的，小异还年轻。”

回看近半年和王子异一起走来的日子，他的伪装也不是全无破绽。除去他被我撞见的无故痛哭，以及哭过之后完美的面具，还有我无意间发现的“米氮平”药瓶*，以及服药后的倦睡和头晕。

北京飞慕尼黑之前，我们在那里渡了半个月的小假期，除了工作我几乎没来过北方，他带着我走了很多地方。那半个月里，他有明显的失眠状况，我半夜醒过来，总是看到他轻轻地闭着眼睛，手一下一下摸着我的头发。那段我们二十四小时黏在一起的日子里，他为了不让我发现他的病情，应该没有在吃药了。

 

我走出浴室的时候，感受到一股从未有过的疲累感，从头到脚，从里到外。我拿起吹风机想要吹一下头发，换了好几种姿势都感觉不太对劲，之前都是王子异帮我。于是索性湿着头发爬上王子异的床。

我记得学飞期间曾经摘抄过的一段话，贴在床头，应该在右边那根木柱上。我把手探下去一寸寸地摸，找到了。

「我同情一切，就是不同情疾苦。... …我不能同情疾苦，那实在太丑恶，太可怕，太悲惨，那种赶时髦的同情疾苦有一种非常不健康的味道，人的感情应当倾注在生活的色彩、生活的美、生活的乐趣之中。生活的疮疤少碰为妙」*

我咬着牙，发着抖把它撕碎，知道它的一部分混着我手心的汗水被我碾成末状的纸浆，黏在我的手心。

之前的我一直觉得，对着王子异说话，好比拉一把奇妙的提琴，你的弓在弦上没碰一下，哪怕只是轻微的颤动，都会引起反响，观察自己对爱人的影响，这件事情太诱人了。但我却不知道这份美妙体验的代价是他易碎的神经一次次被折磨和撩动。

驾驶手册有规定，驾驶舱里任何时候都不可以低于两个人。我违反了规定，把王子异一个人留在了驾驶室。那期间发生了什么可怖的刺激我无从得知，他被情绪一点点侵蚀的时候有多绝望？有多无助？又有多自责？他有没有下意识地说出，“You fly control ”，向着我空荡荡的座位提出交换控制权的请求呢？他有没有力气向地面发出任何讯号，有没有办法念出那句再熟悉不过的“München traffic YK630 7V13… …”。

真正的王子异在抑郁情绪冲击过来的前一秒，就已无尽的忏悔和无力中死去，剩下的不过是一具被情绪支配着熄掉全部发动机的俊美躯壳。

我习惯身体平躺，头偏向一边的睡姿。这张床不够软，他总是偏爱硬床，却陪我睡了四年软垫。躺下之后，我脸的角度刚好冲着一面镜子，镜面深处是墙上的一张照片。那是子异的一张证件照，头上被我用粉色记号笔加了两只兔子耳朵，他微微笑着，右侧脸颊鼓起来，通过镜子看着我。

我咬着手指，哭到不能自已，快要干掉的发丝再一次被眼泪打湿，

“子异…也带我走吧…求求你…”

 

——END——

 

*节选自《道连·格雷的画像》（奥斯卡·王尔德）


End file.
